Certain types of conventional SRAM memory incorporate the flash clear function, by which all the memory cells are set at a given time to a given state (conventionally, for example, a logical 0). The flash clear function, activated in response to a control signal external to the memory, makes it possible to initialize the memory, such as for clearing or testing purposes, for example.
The flash clear of the memory is conventionally carried out by simultaneously selecting all the word lines of the matrix of memory cells so as to select all the memory cells, and by forcing all the bit lines of the matrix of memory cells to a reference potential (typically ground). All the memory cells thus switch to their logical 0 state.
U.S. patent application no. 2003/231538 describes another approach for implementing a flash clear function, which is particularly straightforward to produce and carry out in existing SRAM memories for which a clear function was not originally provided. Such an approach, however, increases the area of the memory because it requires the use of two switches per column and two different supply lines.